Impossible
by Evanna's Fault
Summary: Muggle-Born witch, Roland Night, has a hard time adapting to the new world of witchcraft and wizardry. She befriends some unlikely people, and doesn't look back as she progresses. But will all lead to a Happily Ever After, or A Happily Never After? *Possible abandonment*
1. Chapter 0

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, the lovely, amazing, JK Rowling does!**

**My first fanfiction, I hope you like it, it will probably have long chapters but not too many chapters altogether.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, the lovely, amazing, JK Rowling does!

My first fanfiction, I hope you like it, it will probably have long chapters but not too many chapters altogether.

Chapter One- Intro

-Flashback-

"Ha, Ha, Roland's a sti-ick. Roland's a sti-ick."

Roland Night looked down at her frail body which caused her so much taunting. She looked up and looked straight into the girl's eyes, which were narrowed as if she was challenging Roland- then Roland looked at the playground, which was lacking a supervisor.

"Why?" She asked.

"Why what, Ro-land?" The girl, Rosielle asked, as her crew snickered around her.

"Why do you take pleasure in bullying people?" Ro asked.

"I don't bully people, just you, wierdo. How are you so skinny anyways, was it because your mum couldn't afford it, or does she just not care about you? Hmm?"

"I'll have you know, my mum probably raised me better than any of you, because if you were raised right, you wouldn't be so- so, mean to people."

"Ha! Yeah, right. Why do you read so much, book nerd?"

" It's bookworm, and plus, books make you smart, so one day, you might just be working for me." Ro smiled sweetly to annoy the girl in front of her.

"Whatever, you won't be able to, my family is richer than yours."

That was it for Roland, she just couldn't take it any more. To strain herself from strangling the girl, she closed her eyes and focused all the anger inside her to her head.

The next moment, when she opened her eyes, she was staring at a honey-covered Rosielle, with different insects swarming around her as she screamed like it was the only thing she could do. Ro laughed and laughed until a professor came around and asked them what happened.

"Girls, girls-what in the world happened to you Miss Bleu?" The tall lady asked.

"It wasn't me professor, it was Roland, she dumped a bucket of honey on me when I was just complementing her!"

"Miss Night, I am sending you home right now, go and call you parents!"

"But, Professor-"

"No, Miss Night, go!"

The professor put her hand on Rosielle's sticky back and guided her to her office. Rosielle turned around and stuck her tongue out at Roland while Ro was stopping herself from kicking the girl's shin.

When Roland got home, the first people who came into view were her brothers and sister.

"Ro, again? What happened, why were you sent home early today?' Her older sister, Demetria asked, who was fifteen and looked like a model. Her hair was golden blonde and long, her eyes were an electrifying blue like her mum's, and her skin was perfectly tanned.

"Nothing." She answered.

"Did someone make you sad again, sissy?" her youngest brother, Alexander, asked, who was eight years old. He looked exactly like Demetria, but male.

"Kinda." She responded.

"You know you can tell us anything, right Ro?" Her oldest brother Leo, and best friend asked. He was fourteen, and handsome, considering he pretty much looked like Roland. He had brownish-auburn hair that was smooth and long enough to run your hands through it, unlike Roland, whose hair was long and curly. He had pale blue eyes, unlike Demetria and Alex. Both Leo and Roland had pale skin that was almost paper white, more like a papyrus.

"Yeah, I know. It's just that I don't like talking about it, it makes me feel weak, you know, not being able to stand up for myself."

"Ro, people get sent home all the time." Leo said a-matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, but not for the same reasons as me."

"Well, it's just a coincidence that these weird things happen around you, I mean, they can't happen on purpose."

"But don't they? These "occurrences" always happen when I am sad, mad, or experiencing some other strong emotions. It can't be a coincidence."

"It can't be a coincidence, but it has to be, what else could it be?"

"I don't know Leo, I honestly don't know."

-End of Flashback-


	3. Chapter 3

** Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does!**

Chapter 3

"Ro, there's a letter addressed to you!"

"Who is it fro-" Roland paused on the last step of their staircase as she stared at Leo, who had an owl perched on his finger, while he was holding her letter in the other hand.

"-m. And why did it come with an owl?"

Leo read the beautifully inscripted letter. "It says it's from person named Hogwarts- that is a wi-erd name for a person." Leo shook his head as he handed the letter to Roland.

"I'm pretty sure I know no one of the name of Hogwarts, and I am also guessing that it isn't a name for a person."

"Shh, Roland. What if it is, you don't want to offend them!" Leo burst out laughing. "But it really is addressed to you." He handed her the letter.

The young girl looked at him with disbelief in her eyes as she turned the letter over in her hands, slowly.

Surely, the letter was addressed to her. Her full name was written in bold, raven-black ink along the front of the letter.

**Roland Lyra Night**

She tore the paper up gingerly, she was eager to find out what was inside, but did not make a mess of things.

"Ro…Ro… Ro!" Leo yelled.

"What!" She yelled back with an exasperated facial expression, and her arms in the air.

By now, their whole family was in the room listening.

"Read it out loud." Leo said calmly, as if the last few seconds of their lives didn't exist.

"Is that a letter you got, Roland?" Her mum asked.

"Yeah, mum, I was just about to open it." Ro turned the parchment around in her fingers as she examined it.

"I wonder why they sent a letter instead of calling or e-mailing." Dee Dee said, as she joined the conversation.

"Well darling, not everyone has that technology." Her mum, Lyra Night, reminded her.

"Oh, well, I suppose so." Demetria answered.

"Seriously Dee Dee, did you really have to ask that? There was such an obvious answer." Leo said, raising an eyebrow, amused.

*slap*

"Ow! Ow, ow, OW! Blimey, Dee Dee, what was that for?" Leo rubbed his arm affectionatey, as if was very precious to him.

"Hmph!" Demetria whipped around and stomped dramatically into the next room over.

"Well, I'll just be off to make dinner." Their mum stated as she walked towards the kitchen.

Their dad, William Night walked over to his children and said, " Hey, I'm going to help your mum with dinner, or else the kitchen might explode."

"I heard that!" Their mum yelled from their kitchen.

"Oh, Whoops!" Well, tell me what that letter says, alright Ro?" Their dad asked hopefully.

"Sure." Roland shrugged as she trudged up the stairs with her brothers trailing behind her.

As soon as she got into her room, she closed the door with one swift movement of her foot and sat on her comfortable bed, which was a plain pastel yellow, like her walls. Most of her room was pastel-colored, not a dark spot in the room.

Her brothers followed her up to her room, and placed themselves onto random pieces of furniture. Her younger brother climbed onto the bed with her, while her older brother sat on her favorite spot in the room; her lounge chair. The chair was by the large bay window in the corner next to her bookshelf, where she spent most of her time reading, or occasionally, writing.

"Well- open it!" Leo leaned forward, telling her through his imaginary sibling mind-reading thing to read it loud and clear.

"Alright, just let me get-" she turned over, her stomach on the bed, then she finished,"- comfy."

"Now read it." Leo said impatiently.

"Alright, now I'll read it. Okay. Blah, blah, bla- wait, what?" She backtracked on the letter, reading it, then re-reading it.

"What's wrong?" Alex asked, who had been silent since she received the letter.

"I-well, er." She stuttered.

Leo's POV

He watched as Roland covered her face, then re-read the letter, quickly, but many times.

'Mental girl, she is. Best friend, but mental.' He thought.

Ro's POV

By now, their mum had come up to their room to ask what the commotion was about, then called the other family members in.

"Honey- are you okay?" Her mum asked with a curious, but serious, facial expression.

"What? Oh! Oh, yes, I'm okay." She replied.

"Well, what does it say?" Leo asked.

"Er, well, okay, I know where to start." The girl looked at the parchment as she read aloud, "It says I have been accepted at Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and that I will be a first-year witch there." She looked up at her family's shocked expressions, but kept reading. "They also said school starts on September the First and I will get there by riding on the Hogwarts express at 9 ¾. Plus, somewhere in there it tells me that I have to go to Diagon Alley to get my school supplies, and in addition, instructions on how to get there." She explained.

"Well Ro, looks like we got some supplies to get you!" Leo said happily.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does!**

**Okay, guys, thank you to those who reviewed, and I just want to say that Roland can be a girl's name. It might be uncommon, but it works.**

**I haven't gotten any hate reviews, so that is good, and I really don't want any, so if you don't like my fic, keep it to yourself and read something else.**

**Also, if anyone else was wondering, I didn't have anything on the first chapter I posted because I had some publishing issues, but it's all good now.**

**Love you guys! Here is chapter 4!**

"Okay, so, I should go through that door-" she said as she pointed to to the door in front of her, "-and press this pattern into the brick wall." Ro finished.

"Well, well, look who's smart." Leo said as he smirked.

"I am, aren't I?" She said with a stronger smirk.

He shrunk away, leaving Ro to poke the pattern into the wall.

"Whoa." She said. The family looked through the open passageway and into Diagon Alley. They could see all the witches and wizards clad in robes, shiny shoes, and some with pointy hats.

"Whoa is right, little sister." Leo said as he put his hand on her shoulder and guided her into Diagon Alley.

"You know that I don't like being called "little", Leo. It's kinda offensive."

He realized that she might get mad at him and give him the silent treatment for doing that "little sister" thing for the tenth time that week, so he quickly pulled his hand off of her shoulder as she gave a small amused smile.

"Well Ro, what's..." They're dad was talking, but Ro couldn't hear him as she drifted away into her thoughts about Hogwarts.

"Ro? RO! Hello!" Leo yelled in her face as she came back to consciousness.

"Hmm? What? What happened?" She asked, dazed.

"You kind of zoned out there Ro, are you okay? Do you want to tell us something?" Her older sister asked.

"Er, well, there was something else I forgot to tell you about Hogwarts." She suddenly became very interested in the floor.

"What is it, Rol?" Leo asked.

"Yeah, what is it, what is it?" Alex added.

"Alright, alright. At Hogwarts, they have four houses, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, and Hufflepuff."

"So..." He made a 'well, say it already' face at her, "Get to the point!"

"I was going to," She made a pointed look at him, "but I was interrupted."

Leo looked at her boredly as she continued.

"So each person is sorted into a house, determined by your decisions and personality. Gryffindors are the brave, chivalrous ones, Ravenclaws are the intellegent, rational and witty." She paused to look at her family before talking once more. "The Slytherins are the witty, cunning, and sly, and the Hufflepuffs are the loyal, kind, and fair. The problem is, I'm worried about what house I'm going to be in, because I am a combination of all those characteristics."

"Honey, we know you'll be amazing in any house, just enjoy your time there before it runs out. Have fun, make new friends, be the top student in your class! I don't know, just enjoy it." Her mum finished her inspirational short speech.

"Wow, thanks mum. That was...nice."

"Your welcome, Roland."

Their dad clapped his hands together and asked, " Well, as I was saying before, what's on your supply list?"

"Well, I have to get books, parchment, some quills, my robes, and a wand."

"Okay, so which one do you want to get first?"

"Well, we could get whatever is the closest first?" She inquired.

"Or we could split up so we buy things faster." Demetria suggested.

'Oh, yeah, that sounds good!" Ro said happily, but almost tripped on her trainers from skipping, which she did not do often, only when she was happy or excited. "Maybe Dee Dee and Leo could come with me to get my robes fitted and my wand chosen, and you, mum and Alex can go and buy the books, parchment and quills." She said to her dad.

"Alright, just one thing before I go. What is parchment?" Her dad asked.

"It's just wizarding paper, I think, and quills are basically feathers for writing." Ro answered. "I'm pretty sure that people who lived a long time ago called it parchment and used quills to write."

"I wasn't-"

"Yes you were, dad, you were going to ask me what quills were, even if it wasn't just one thing before you went."

"I- fine."

"Alright, lets get this show on the road! We have supplies to get, people!" Leo exclaimed while snapping his fingers in the air.

The rest of the family looked at each other with the same expression, the, 'how did he turn out like this' expression, but then called Leo back to discuss something.

"Alright," Their mum said as Leo came back, "where are we going to meet when we are done?"

"Lets just meet at the Three Broomsticks in about.. twenty minutes?" Ro asked.

"Sure." The family responded.

Their mum, dad, and littlest brother walked away from them, as Roland, Dee Dee, and Leo went in the opposite direction, towards their first destination.

"Okay, guys, I have to go to the bank to get some wizarding money to buy items here, will you guys come with me?" Roland asked.

"Alright." Her brother and sister said at the same time, then scowled at each other.

As they walked to Gringotts, Roland turned around to make sure the Demetria and Leo were still behind her, and when she saw them, she turned back around and was greeted by a large building with the words Gringotts Bank going across it in shining letters.

"Here we are." Roland stated as she walked towards and inside the building.

"Erm, I guess I'll have four hundred galleons, fifty knuts, and thirty sickles." She told the goblin, as she looked at the muggle money to wizarding money conversion chart.

"Alright, I'll need one hundred pounds from you." The goblin said.

They exchanged money, and Rol said, "Er, thanks."

The goblin just grunted, so Roland walked away. She got back to her brother and sister, and they exited the building.

As they were walking, Ro heard her her brother say, "How did you know the bank was there?"

"Well, I saw it on a directory of this place when we got here. I just memorized the places I would need to go to." She said, smiling.

"Oh, well that explains it, you are always resourceful, Rol." Her sister complemented her.

"Thanks Dee Dee, I guess I was always the resourceful one, while you were the one with the beauty."

"Hey, Ro, being pretty isn't the only thing that makes a person beautiful, it's their spirit and who they are on the inside." Dee Dee said.

"What is with all the inspirational quotes today, it's like you guys are writing a poem!" Leo said.

"It is weird, isn't it?" Rol said.

"Yes, it very much is!" Leo said.

The trio kept walking, and got into the next brightly lit, fabric-covered, shop.

"Next, we buy you some robes!" Leo exclaimed. He wasn't sure why he was so excited, maybe it was the fact that he could finally have more than two servings of food each night when his sister was gone, or just the fact that he _had _a sister who possessed magical powers, like in the stories.

"Okay, let's go!"

The brother and sisters walked around the shop, looking at all the different fabrics, designs, and types of pieces you could be-dazzle a robe with. They finally spotted Madam Malkin, who was the supposed proprietor of the shop, _Madam Malkins: Robes for all Occasions._

_"_Excuse me, Madam?" Ro asked as the lady whirled around to look at the three teens in her crowded shop.

"Yes, do you need a fitting?"

"I most certainly do, thank you."

"Oh, what a nice girl you are, just let me fetch my fabrics and other supplies."

"Okay." Ro said.

Madam Malkin left, but soon came back with an armful of things.

"Well, young lady, what would you like your normal custom robe to look like?"

Ro looked at all the supplies and ruled out all her least favorite choices in twenty seconds.

"Er, can I have a velvet green robe with gold trimming as my normal robe, a plum robe, also with gold trimming, for winter, and my two standard black school robes?"

"Why, yes, you can." The madam responded.

The lady took about ten minutes to get her size together and sew the seams on the robes before giving the four robes to Ro, and also added the school uniform in there.

"Thank you, Madam Malkin."

"Your welcome, er, I didn't catch your name, I'm sorry."

"It's Roland. Roland Night."

"That is a beautiful name, goodbye Ms. Night!"

"Goodbye!"

The three siblings paid for the items and left Roland's fitting and went to get her wand.

"Just need to get my wand and we'll be able to meet mum and dad."

"Well, let's go then!" Demetria exclaimed.

As they walked into _Ollivander's _wand shop, many male wizards that looked to be about fifteen stared at Demetria as they passed through the entrance. Those boys got under Ro's skin because they didn't even care to get to know her before they slobbered all over her.

Ro noticed that Dee Dee looked uneasy about all the people staring at her, so she decided to speak up.

"Hey- Stop staring at my sister! She obviously doesn't like it!" Ro yelled.

Many of the boys turned their attention to Ro and immediately backed away when they saw the fire in her eyes, but some stayed put.

One boy turned to her and asked, "Why should we listen to you?"

She stared into the pale green eyes and said, "Because I said so."

The brown-haired, green eyed boy said, "She's a fiery first year, that's good- I like this one."

Ro shot straight back at him, "What- you like me? Like, I'm good enough to hang out with you? Spoiler alert, but I don't belong to you, and another spoiler alert, your a git." She turned away with a scowl on her face and dragged her siblings away from the scene. As she left, she heard some 'ooohs' and 'ohhhs' and smirked. She heard one person say, " She'd be a perfect match for Malfoy, with that smirk, lets just hope she's a pureblood."

Roland wondered what a pureblood was, but soon forgot as she remembered she had to get a wand.

"Wow Ro, that was awesome!" Dee Dee exclaimed, also wondering where all the extra enthusiasm came from.

"Yeah, Ro, I didn't know you had it in you." Leo added. "You were always such a quiet girl at school, even if you were louder at home, you never really fought back."

"I guess finding out that I am a witch made me more confident that I could do anything." She said proudly.

"Alright, we gotta hurry up so we can meet mum, dad and Alex at that Three Broomsticks place." Leo said.

Ro walked over to the store clerk and asked him to find her a wand.

He replied, "Good, good! I think I know the perfect wand for you."

"Yay!" She said.

The clerk came back with a reddish-wood wand. "Ahh, yes, here we are! Try it out!"

Ro flicked her wand, and the goblet on the table lifted, then at another flick, it went back down.

"There you go, perfect!" The clerk said.

"Thank you!" She said, as she paid the man and walked out of the shop.

"Alright, time to meet them." Demetria said. "Roland, led the way!"

When they saw their parents and their little brother, they smiled.

"Hi, guys!" Alex said.

"Hi back!" Ro said, smiling.

"Did you guys get what you needed?" Their mum asked

"Yup!" The trio answered, all in unison.

"So did we! We also got an extra book for you Ro! It's called _Hogwarts: A History_!" E-

xclaimed their dad.

"Thanks daddy!" Ro said.

"Now why don't we all have lunch?" Their mum asked.

"Yeah!" They all said, but instead of eating, Ro started and finished _Hogwarts:A History._

As the family made their way out Ro managed to carry everything she bought for school

in her two hands, and wouldn't let anyone carry it for her.

As she turned around to beckon her family to walk faster, she turned back around and

bumped into something inches taller than her. As she looked up, she saw a boy with

blonde hair and grey eyes like a storm.

"I'm so sorry, I-" She started.

"Watch it." The boy said with a sneer.

Ro paused for a moment, then spoke.

"Watch it, really? Why don't you watch yourself?" She poked his chest hardly, and he

looked surprised and angry that she did.

"You know, you should-" He started.

"Malfoy, Malfoy!" Two big looking boys came running towards them.

"Malfoy, you have got to see this!" The boys pulled him farther away.

'Malfoy? Where have I heard that before?' She thought. 'Oh, I know! Someone said I'd

be perfect for him at the wand shop. But why would I ever talk to a git like that?'

"Ro, let's go." Leo said

"Er, yeah." Agreed Ro. She picked up all her things and left with her family.


	5. Apology note-abandoning fic- maybe

**Hey guys, really sorry but I think I might abandon this fic. I am really anxious to start a dramione fanfic and I don't really want to pair draco with anyone else but her. Tell me if you want me to keep this, but otherwise, I'm leaving it.**

**sorry again guys, **

** Evanna (not Lynch)**


End file.
